valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Bloodshot
| Alignment = | Leadership = Project Rising Spirit | Location = | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Project Bloodshot, also known as the Bloodshot Program, is the greatest achievement of the paramilitary organization Project Rising Spirit. The Project focused on the creation of supersoldiers known as Bloodshots to be used as living weapons. The Project was ended when its creators were shut down, although the ramifications of both their scientific achievements and their creations can still be felt today. History The history of Project Bloodshot is shrouded in mystery and disinformation. Reports conflict on its age and the periods it was active, but this is likely intentional given the incredibly covert nature of the operations. The Project is currently believed to have originated with "Project Dead Dog" , a World War I-era experiment that used drugs and electricity to try and create bioengineered dogs that could not die. While Dead Dog ultimately proved a failure, Project Rising Spirit would eventually use the breakthroughs of Dead Dog to create the first known Bloodshot, Tank Man, for use in America's war efforts. While this conflicts with reports that Rising Spirit returned to the Project in 1965, this could be an intentional lie on the company's part in an attempt to hide Tank Man's failures. Throughout the 20th Century, multiple more Bloodshots were created, as the Project was opened and closed during times of peace and war. In the 1950s, the KGB stole the science behind the Project, allowing them to create their own version of Bloodshot: Cold Man. This agent was eventually captured by Project Rising Spirit and forced to work for them by manipulating the same devices that granted him powers. This concept of manipulating and controlling a subject's mind would eventually be used again, when the Project was resurrected once more after the events of 9/11. Two Bloodshot agents are known to have been created in this era of the Project. The first, less successful agent, known only as Bloodshot Rising Spirit was the first known Bloodshot to be based entirely on Nanite technology, and the first to receive mental manipulation in the form of Bloodshot Memory Engrams that totally rewrote his history. Eventually these Engrams drove Bloodshot insane, forcing him to be terminated. The next Bloodshot, known as the Every Man, proved more succesful, and was created to handle both conflict in the Middle East and the increasing threat of superhuman Psiots. The Every Man would prove to be the Project's final creation, as he would escape the grasp of both Project Bloodshot and Project Rising Spirit, and aid in their destruction. While the Every Man was their final direct creation, the Project's studies aided in the creation of multiple other superhumans. Deathmate is one such experiment, a young superhuman woman granted phenomenal power using nanites. And when Omen absorbed PRS's assets, they utilized the work of the Bloodshot Program to create Rampage. Membership Subjects All subjects are listed chronologically in order of creation. *Bloodhound *Tank Man *Cold Man *Viet Man *Quiet Man *Sgt. Jacob Cubbit *Bloodshot Rising Spirit *Bloodshot/Every Man Scientists, Agents, and Project Leads *Olga Strauss *Gavin Cormac *Simon Oreck *Hutch *Mister Dodge Notes Appearances Gallery Project Bloodshot Bloodshot-Reborn-v1-8 001.jpg BSUSA 001 VARIANT GUICE TEXTLESS.jpg References External links Category:Bloodshot